


Little Blossom

by BackwardsFantasy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Motorcycles, Pharmercy, Romantic Fluff, San Francisco Bay Area, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackwardsFantasy/pseuds/BackwardsFantasy
Summary: Dr. Angela Ziegler finds happiness during a time of uncertainty and anxiety.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_Peanutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Peanutbutter/gifts).



> Howdy, Mocha here! This is the first work I have ever written and committed to, and it's also the first work I'm posting for anyone to see. I'm really excited to hear what people think of my ideas, and I look forward to criticism so I can grow as a writer.  
> Some information: This story does take place during the same time period as canon Overwatch, in the 2070's. So throughout the work, there will be various prices listed for certain items, but the inflation over time increased them drastically. Just thought I'd clear that up!  
> And lastly, this is an alternate universe if you haven't read in the tags- Overwatch doesn't exist, but each character has a similar career as they did in the regular Overwatch universe.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy my writing even the slightest bit! Thank you for reading, you're the best <3

_ Something about this just doesn’t feel okay.  _ Angela delicately set her wine glass on the table and folded her hands in her lap. She tried to force a smile as her date cracked the most unbearable, awkward jokes in an attempt to make her laugh. 

“Haha… that’s a good one, Genji- What do you say we order for some dessert and call it a night?” She smiled uncomfortably. The ninja hung his head low, rubbing his cybernetic neck in comfort. Shaking his head in embarrassment, he sighed and put his hand to his forehead. 

“Angela- I am sorry for being terrible at this, I just want to have a good time and make you laugh-” 

The doctor cut his words short, “No no, Genji listen, you are a… good date…, I just don’t really feel well right now. It must be something I ate! But I think I really should be going.” Angela patted the silky cloth around her mouth, wiping off any food remaining there. 

“Oh, are you alright? Do we have to make a complaint to the restaurant? Because if it was something you ate they should be very sorry and they need to pay for it-” Genji paused as she just buried her face in her hands and shook her head. 

“No, Genji. Please do not, it really is okay. It was probably something I had before. It isn’t too big of a deal. Waiter! Check please!” She raised her finger and shot a smile at the omnic waiter. “Plus, I had a good meal. I don’t think it was the food from here that was the issue.”

He deeply sighed, nodding his head. “Alright. You should go home and get some rest then… would you want to go on another date sometime…?” 

Her eyes looked into his for a split second, darting away to her phone. “Uh.. haha sure, we can text and plan for another one sometime,” the waiter placed the check on the table. “Oh, thank you very much. Let me just-” both of them reached for the check at the same time, and the ninja’s metal hand rested on top of hers. She jolted her hand away, giving a nervous chuckle. “Sorry about that.. I’ll just get the check, don’t worry about it Genji.”

He pulled his hand away in disappointment. “If you insist, but next time I will get it for sure. Maybe we can go to the Italian restaurant by the docks-” 

“Sounds lovely, but let’s plan later okay?” After the waiter took the check, Angela gathered her things and walked to Genji’s side of the table. “Thank you for bringing me here, I will see you later Genji. Have a good night.” As she leaned in for a hug, the ninja mistook it for a kiss and he brought his face unbearably close to hers. She managed to maneuver herself around it, giving him a simple hug and awkwardly shuffling away. The two locked eyes for a moment, and the doctor waved goodbye as she made her way to the cab. 

* * *

She couldn’t stop her mind from replaying the events from the night like a film reel rewinding. She couldn’t stop thinking about Genji and the way she felt about him.  _ My head hurts. I should take an Advil. No… sleeping should be just fine.  _ Her eyes swept across the window of the cab, staring into the colorful city lights from the buildings rushing by. The slight  _ bump bump bump _ of the tires on the worn down street soothed her, and she let her mind drift while the cab carried her home. The cab carried her home… and with her, she carried her sorrow.

Her keys clanked onto the marble countertop as she slid off the heels that ate away at her feet. The classy black lace dress embellished with gold embroidery was replaced with simple pajama shorts and a white tank top, and Angela let down her styled hair while wiping the makeup from her pale face. Each cold stroke of the wipe felt nice, she thought.  _ Maybe I should go out to the balcony and get some cool air.  _ And she did just that. The glass door slid shut, and Angela rested her chin in her hands, her elbows propped up on the elegant white railing. She let the icy air in her lungs as her eyes traced the weekly Friday fireworks lighting up the sky and fizzling out. Colorful hues of light set a slight glow on her skin with each  _ pop _ . She stayed there for a while, savoring the simpleness of the moment and taking in relaxing breaths.

As she was about to sit back in her hammock chair, her eye caught the bright glow of her phone screen that was resting on the small glass patio table. She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, snatching her phone up.

[11:34 PM] - Messages - (Genji Shimada):

Hi, Angela. I hope you had a good night. I did. Would you like to go to Del Posto on Sunday? I know the owner of the restaurant and the food is amazing. What about 8:30?

She shook her head at the message and strolled into the apartment to get ready for bed. The subtle  _ thud  _ of the glass door closed in the warm air, and Angela cleaned herself up for the night. Her thin body flopped onto the silky and  _ quite _ fluffy mattress, and she pulled the white comforter over her shoulders. 

“Athena, turn the lights off please. Oh, and can you turn on my Christmas ones? But make them dim? Thank you.” She grabbed a large bunny plush she had won from a carnival years back. 

“Sure thing, Angela. Would you like me to set an alarm for tomorrow?” 

The angel grabbed her phone. “No. Thank you, Athena. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Doctor.”

The room went dark, and the white lights that she strung up around her room dimly twinkled like lonely stars in the universe. She unlocked her phone, opening the messages app to 3 unread texts.

* * *

[11:45 PM] - Messages - 

(Genji Shimada):  Hello?

[12:04 AM] - So would you want to go?

[12:22 AM] - Unless you would like to go to another place, that would be okay

She let out an irritated sigh, moving her thumbs across the screen.

[12:38 AM] (Angela Ziegler):  Sorry Genji. Maybe not this weekend… I am very tired. I will let you know if I’m free. Thank you for the offer though!

(Genji Shimada):  Oh… okay. Sorry for asking you. I just really like you. Have a good night

(Angela Zielger):  Goodnight.

* * *

She plugged her phone in and set it on her nightstand next to the candle she always had lit. Peony petals scent. Angela tried to force herself to sleep, but she just couldn’t get into the right mindset. Her body temperature rose substantially from being bundled up, making the night ten times more uncomfortable than it already was. She swiped a paper fan she had gotten from her trip to Japan and fanned herself while she tried to clear her head, but her mind could not rest. Her thoughts swirled and twisted in her brain. She hated herself for not coming to terms with her feelings sooner, and for lying to herself that she loved him. She hated herself for letting the situation escalate to this level, and she couldn’t find the peace she wanted.  _ I should talk to Jesse. Or maybe Lena. I should just talk to someone other than him for a while. I miss them… _

The night drew closer to dawn, and the angel had somehow managed to drift off to sleep during the thunderstorm in her head. Sleep was her only escape from her pain.


	2. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela opens up to a close friend - and to herself - about her true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it even this far... thank you :')  
> My writing can be slow at times, so for those of you eager to see the two lovebirds - they will show up together soon!!  
> I hope you enjoy <3

Beams of sunlight crept through the window, streaking across the angel’s face. She had fallen asleep around 3 AM, and she was awake by 9. Her tiresome eyes drew open, and she turned in her bed. 

“Athena, turn off the Christmas lights please. Thanks.” 

“No problem, Angela.”

The doctor dragged herself out of bed to fully separate the delicate curtains, and she stared out at the city that stood in the glow of daylight.  _ I managed to get out of a date this weekend… but now what do I do? _ She propped her chin up on one hand. Before she could think, her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She decided to just ignore it, knowing what the notification was from; instead, she walked to her kitchen and made a bowl of cereal, flipping on the TV and plopping on the couch. She wasn’t so much as  _ watching _ , just using it as background noise while she ate and tried to think about something other than her feelings.  _ I should do something by myself for once. _ She recalled walking past a bakery multiple times before, smelling the sweet pastries and coffee grounds, yet never actually seeing the shop for herself. Shrugging her shoulders, Angela stood and put her bowl in the sink. She decided to put together a casual yet elegant outfit, and grabbed her purse and phone to go out for the day. 

Since the shop was only three blocks away, she just started to walk there. It’s nice to get some fresh air and be by myself for once, she thought. As she walked with the crowd, she watched the cars go by; she watched the children crying to their parents; she watched the squirrels and birds running and flying among the city. It was interesting to just watch the world work, to see how everything flowed and how life went on. To see how people went on. Eventually she made it to the bakery and opened the door, hearing the light tinkle of the bell above chiming in. Young groups of teenagers sat among the tables, chatting and laughing about who knows what. A part of Angela missed being young and full of opportunity. She remembers when the first years of university came rolling around the corner, bringing endless potential, ambition, and opportunity to her life; It was a period when things could only go right. And she longed for another one of those times. 

“Ma’am? What would you like?” the cashier tapped on the counter as Angela was spacing out. 

“Oh- I’m sorry. What would you recommend? I don’t eat many sweets.”

The cashier raised an eyebrow. “Well personally my favorite is our chocolate danish, but that’s just because I love pastries. Would you like one?”

Angela nodded and gave a smile, pulling out her wallet to pay. “Sounds lovely. How much?”

“Thirteen- fifty. Do you wanna round it up to twenty to donate to the local animal shelter?”

She pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to the cashier. “Sure, actually just take this. Thank you.”

* * *

As Angela waited for her food, the woman that was behind her in line strode up to the register and ordered. The doctor's eyebrows furrowed and she squinted, trying not to make it obvious that she was looking.  _ Do I know her from somewhere? She looks really familiar. Wow.. she’s intense. _ She faintly heard the woman order, “I’ll take a coffee. Black. Thanks.” She practically slapped a $10 bill on the counter and put the change in her pocket, crossing her arms and waiting at the next counter for her drink.  _ Why doesn’t she take off her sunglasses in the building…? Oh what the hell is wrong with you Angela? Judging people.  _

“Chocolate Danish!” Angela grabbed her treat from the counter and sat back down, scrolling through Instagram on her phone and trying to ignore the message notifications at the top of the screen. She took a bite here and there, occasionally looking up at the woman and trying to decipher who she was- and where the hell she’d seen her before.  _ At work??? No what the hell. Maybe at one of… Jesse’s parties? Or a bar? I don’t even go to bars what am I thinking-  _ The woman swiped her coffee right from the worker’s hand before he could set it on the counter and walked swiftly out of the door. Angela just sat there and blinked in confusion and in awe, dumbfounded by the the woman’s pure  _ coolness.  _

* * *

_ *Bzzz*.  _

[10:05 AM] - Messages - 

(Genji Shimada):

(Deleted Message)

(Deleted Message)

Good morning angel, I hope you slept well. I know you said you don’t want to go on a date this weekend but I was just wondering if you wanted to do something simple today? Like go out to a park or to a shopping centre?

[10:07 AM]

Sorry

Angela sighed and put the last piece of the danish in her mouth, and crumpled up the napkin. She dropped it in the trash bin by the door and left, walking back to her house in annoyance. She caught a glimpse of the woman from the shop as she turned a corner, and that was that.  _ Weird… _

* * *

After making it back to her place, she slid off her coat and hung it on the rack. Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard in the messages app, and she just fell on the couch in frustration. She opened up her contacts and decided to call Jesse, an old friend of hers that had also been best friends with Genji. 

_ *Riiiiiing.* *Riiiiiing.* *Riiiiiing.* _

(Jesse) - “Doc!! How’ve you been? Everythin’ going well?”

(Angela) - “About that, Jesse. I need to talk about something and I think it would be best to talk about it with you.”

(Jesse) - "Oh well uh, of course darlin’ I just need a minute. Gotta put my gun away. I’m always tryin’ to add shit to it but I don’t know, might just be fine the way it is. Good ol’ Peacekeeper.”

(Angela) - “Yes, maybe you should leave it haha. But actually… this might take quite a bit of time to explain so I’m not sure if you’ll be able to listen to it all right now… Are we able to talk about this in person?”

(Jesse) - “Mmm. I mean… the drive is kinda long, are you sure you can wait? I gotta go n’ get some gas too.”

(Angela) - “Yes, I’m sure. You have my address, right?”

(Jesse) - “Yeah, but uh, you’re gonna have to take me up there again ‘cause last time the security was all ‘this man ain’t friends with Ziegler, this crazy ass.’ "

(Angela) - “Haha of course. Let me know when you get here.”

(Jesse) - “Will do. See ya.”

The doctor locked her phone and set it on the counter, untying her hair once more. She turned on the automatic vacuum and started tidying up the place; she hadn’t had a visitor in quite some time. 

“Athena, can you play music from my Spotify library?” 

“Okay.” 

As Angela cleaned up and lit various scented candles, her body bounced to the music. “ _ I guess I should stop… looking out for you. Like I always do,”  _ she sang and hummed along to her playlist. “ _ When will you start looking out for me too, instead of leaving me staring at my shoes-"  _ She let out a sigh as she poured a glass of water. She turned on the TV for some background noise, and grabbed an apple from her gold plated fridge.  _ An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Wish I could get away from all of this. _

She sat on the couch and scrolled through her phone again, seeing her old friends post pictures together with the occasional cat picture popping up.  _ I should get a cat. They’re pretty. _ She took another bite of her apple and sprawled out on the couch. Her eyes fluttered as she dozed off, taking a quick nap. 

**𝆕** _Your lips, on mine… I’m the lucky one_ **𝆕**

* * *

Her phone rang in her lap as she jolted awake. [Jesse McCree]. She sat up and stretched quickly, wasting no time.  _ He’s here?? I’m not even dressed that well..  _ She shot up, rushing to get the place completely tidy, and she went down to the lobby to bring him up. The numbers on the screen descended.  _ 39… 25… 10… *Ding!*  _ The doors slid open and there was Jesse, laying back on a couch like it was in his own house. His head turned to her as she came out of the elevator and his face lit up, walking over to give her a hug. 

“Jesse! I missed you!” She embraced him tightly.

“Heheh I missed you too, doctor. Why don’t we go on up to your place, you really wanted to talk.”

Angela centered herself, “Right, come on. I’m sorry I didn’t have time to get more dressed, you’re my guest after all.” They walked into the elevator and watched the doors close. 

“Awe don’t worry bout it, sometimes you worry too much about that kinda thing. I’m your friend!” 

She laughed. “I guess so haha.” Once they got to the penthouse, Angela set out a plate of Swiss chocolates (homemade) and a glass of water. 

“Help yourself to some chocolate, or anything really. You can get anything from the cupboards or fridge too!”

Jesse shot a mischievous smirk. “Got any  _ whiskey?”  _

She gave him a blank stare and rolled her eyes, making him burst out into laughter. 

“Oh of course I know you don't, I was kiddin’. Thanks for the treats doc, but what do you needa talk about?” He took a bite of chocolate and widened his eyes, tossing the rest of the piece in his mouth and melting out of pure joy.

“Glad you like it cowboy, haha. But let’s have a seat… I actually wanted to talk about Genji.” She gulped.

McCree stopped and wiped his hands, then furrowed his brow. “Genji huh? You guys havin’ fun? Getting serious yet? Genji won’t stop talking about you ya know.” 

She cleared her throat and looked down. 

“Actually… Jesse? You promise you won’t hate me after what I tell you? I know you and Genji are really close and I don’t want to hurt his or your feelings-”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that stuff. Just talk, I’m worried.” He clasped his hands together and leaned forward in the seat.

Angela re-positioned herself in the chair and took a deep breath- She couldn’t look him in the eye. “Well… to tell you the truth, it has… taken me a while to even realize this for myself but I’m not very happy with him. I don’t think he is a bad person and I really want the best for him, but I can’t talk to him about it or end things.. It’ll destroy him. I can’t hurt someone like that Jesse, but I feel trapped and I hate every moment I lie to myself and every moment I lie to him… I just don’t know what to do. And he always wants to do things every single day I’m not working, I feel swamped and whenever we do spend time together I don’t feel a connection and he’s just so- I can’t just- Jesse I don’t know what to do-” her breaths came in rapid successions.

The cowboy cut her off. “Woah woah slow down there, I didn’t know about any of this. Wow.. I’m sorry this is happening to ya. If you want I could maybe try to talk to him for ya? I love ‘em and everything but to me this seems no bueno. You gotta do something right for yourself man.” 

She wiped some of the tears that had started to form, and looked up at him. “Really…? Are you sure you would be able to do this? He is a very unstable person after what happened to him…" She sighed, fiddling with her necklace. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Tellya what. I’ll go on and give him a call tonight, don’t worry ‘bout messaging him or replying ‘cause I know he’s probably been spamming you. Just focus on doin’ other stuff and talking to other people. Maybe try and make some new amigos or call up some old ones, I know Lena tells me how much she misses you and wonders what you’re up to.” He held out his hand. 

She gave him a confused look. “You want to shake on it?” 

“Yeah, it’s a deal, Ziegler. I’ll talk to Genji and you go on and talk to more people. Alright?” She took his hand and shook it. 

“It’s a deal then,” she smiled, feeling relieved as the tension in her shoulders lightened. After they shook hands, they hugged for a bit and stood to get some snacks; Angela pulled out some crackers from the pantry. “Thank you for coming here Jesse. I know we haven’t talked in quite some time and you're usually busy, but you’re still an amazing friend as always. It means a lot, what you’re doing for me.” 

The cowboy nodded. “ ‘Course Angela, that’s what friends do. If you needa talk about this again or need some help finding friends, message me and I can maybe setcha up with some people. Not to brag but I’m a pretty popular man-” 

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah yeah yeah okay McCree. I get it. No need to boast.” The two laughed together.  _ I missed this. Having a friend to talk to… just having someone to talk to in general.  _

As the day went on, the two close friends caught up with each other on their lives and talked about new events. Angela’s phone buzzed every now and then… but it stayed on the counter where she knew it had to rest.


	3. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is greeted with a glimmer of hope after making plans to make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!! <3  
> Always accepting criticism ^^

_What about that park by the shopping centre? I can’t believe I’ve never been there either, I need to get out more. This is San Francisco after all._ A tired Angela looked out over the city from her balcony, basking in the warmth from the sunlight in the cool Sunday air. She watched the feathery clouds drift delicately across the painted sky as she thought about what to do in her day. _After that… I could call Lena! I hope her and Emily are doing well as always._ _I wonder how the talk with Genji went… I should probably give Jesse a call soon too._ Her fingers tapped on the balcony as she shifted her weight to one leg, leaning forward on the railing. _Why am I so tired? I slept a lot for the past few days. Do I have Obstructive Sleep Apnea?_ She rubbed at her temples. Sighing, she grabbed her phone and looked at the time. [12:56 PM]. _This is a good time to check out the park, maybe get some fresh air._ The doctor stretched and cracked her knuckles, getting ready to pick an outfit for the day. Her closet was filled to the brim with various types of clothing, with everything from priceless formal dresses to comfy yet stylish cardigans and sweaters. Not to mention the dozens of shoe racks hanging from the walls, decorated with more footwear than any one person should have. She spent about an hour walking through the closet, not able to make a decision. _Sometimes you worry too much about that kinda thing._ Jesse’s words from the previous day crossed her mind, and she sighed. _He’s right._ Making a snap decision, Angela snatched up a simple light brown cardigan with a white undershirt and pastel blue jeans, and tied on brown laced boots to finish the look. _Comfortable. I should do this more often._ She grabbed her phone, a small wallet-purse, keys, and a glass water bottle and walked to the elevator. 

* * *

Her walk to the park was similar to the one to the bakery, and she felt content as she flipped her sunglasses down. About halfway there, the rumble of a motorcycle engine could be heard from around the block, and a sleek black Harley Davidson slid past her on the street. Her eyes tracked the bike, and she caught a glimpse of the  _ woman _ riding it. It seemed like that same woman from the day before.  _ If it is her… how much cooler can she get? _ She let her mind wander and ponder about the strange woman until she neared the park entrance; even though she had caught a glimpse of it before, she didn’t know that the park was as elaborate as it was. 

Neatly and intricately landscaped bushes in the shapes of birds and leaves outlined the fences of the area, and gorgeous pebble walkways lead visitors into and through the park. Once she entered, she could see the full scope of it - The perfectly sized pond housing magnificent Koi fish in various mixtures of hues, topped with beautiful lily pads and pink flowers floating atop the still water; the cattail flora swaying in the breeze; the delicate white flower petals drifting across the park. She watched as people and omnics moved about, their children playing and laughing, the couples kissing, people relaxing in the grass with their pets. She wandered over to the fields where the willow trees stood, peacefully swaying in the wind. Though they were willow trees, they didn’t look out of place or gloomy in any way; they sort of seemed to just dance over the people that sat underneath them. It was nice, observing such a serene and sweet environment all around her. Something to contrast the frantic workspace of the medical field. She decided to take a seat on one of the intricate black benches along the pond, and dialed up Jesse’s number. Half of a ring, and he picked up. 

(Jesse) - “Hey Angela, how’re ya doing?”

(Angela) - “I’m doing well. Right now I am at a park, and it’s quite lovely here! I can’t believe I’ve never been here before, I think-”

(Jesse) - “Oh that’s great, heheh”

“Sorry didn’t mean to cut ya off it’s just-”

(Angela) - “Is everything okay? How did the talk with Genji go?”

(Jesse) - “Actually ‘bout that… Well ya see, I called him up last night and told him about what was going on. He didn’t take to it well at all. Somethin’ about him knowing that he isn’t good enough for anyone and how he just wants you to love him… I’ll tell ya it was a mess. But listen, don’t put too much stress on yerself over this. It’s no one’s fault, and you shouldn’t blame yerself for it… ‘cause I know that’s what you always do.”

(Angela) - “Oh… I worried that this would happen. Jesse this is not what I wanted… I didn’t want him to get self-destructive or feel bad-”

(Jesse) - “Aaaand there ya go. Blamin’ yerself right after I told ya not to. Just don’t worry okay? Hey, listen… I have some friends in town near you, and I think it would be good to maybe get to know some of 'em. I promise they’re cool, they’re my friends after all-”

(Angela) - “Yessss I know I know, again you’re the god of being popular and cool haha… but that would be nice. I just worry about Genji… I think I will try to talk to him before I go.”

(Jesse) - “If that’s whatcha feel would be important… it’s your call doc. Do ya wanna meet them tonight? I know you’re always busy during the week so y’know, maybe try and go sooner than later so your mind doesn’t go and eat itself?”

(Angela) - “Oh… would they be available? I wouldn’t want to ruin anyone’s plans…”

(Jesse) - “Yesss Angela, quit your worrying. I actually called up a few of them last night and they seem pretty pumped.”

(Angela) - “Well where would I meet these said ‘friends’?”

(Jesse) - “Well I could just give you their numbers so you can plan it- orrrrrr, just meet up at the bowling alley like they planned already heheh. They were gonna go tonight anyways.”

(Angela) - “So I could just… show up?” 

(Jesse) - “Yes ma’am. Tell em your name and that Jesse sent ya and you’ll have a great time.”

(Angela) - “Well okay… I suppose I could do that. Could you send the address? And please make sure that Genji is okay for me? I’m going to have a talk with him and I can’t let it go too wrong…”

(Jesse) - “You can count on me, doc. I got this under control.”

(Angela) - “Alright then, thank you so much Jesse, you’re amazing.”

(Jesse) - “I know I know, hahah. But no problem, have a good time Ziegler. You deserve it. I’ll catch ya around alright?”

(Angela) - “See you Jesse. Have a lovely day.” 

(Jesse) - “You too doc.”

Angela locked her phone and held it close to her chest, letting her eyes follow the butterflies flapping their dainty wings across the meadows. She watched as two of them circled around each other, almost dancing with one another, and they fluttered off as one led the other into the fields. A familiar melody played in her head. 

𝆕  _ Put your head on my shoulder ~ hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh so tight, show me. That you love me too ~  _ 𝆕

The doctor checked her watch and breathed a sigh of contentedness. [1:33 PM]. She stood and decided to take a walk on the pond’s bridge, something that seemed straight out of an elegant Japanese garden. There had been little machines on the railing that gave you fish feed for bills, like those candy dispensers at the mall- only this was fish food. Angela grabbed a large cup and put eight dollars into the machine, holding out the cup while the feed filled it up. She walked along the grassy border of the pond, tossing pinches of food here and there. She watched the stunning creatures breach the surface and nibble at the food, opening and closing their mouths when they were finished almost asking for more. Angela had always admired koi; their patterns and hues merged together so flawlessly, and their fins were so delicate yet flowy. They moved with such zen, such elegance and beauty, and embodied peace.  _ I could watch them swim all day. All day... I should head back and call Genji. I’ll have to meet my new friends soon, if they even want to be my friends… _

Angela tossed the remaining feed from the cup across the pond and recycled the cup, washing her hands at a small sink that the park provided on the bridge. She decided to take one last stroll around the park, looking up at the white trees from below and catching a petal here and there.  _ I could get used to this. But I should be going. I’ll have to come back another day…  _ She watched as a bluebird and a snowy white sparrow hopped together on some branches above and into a nest, one they probably made together, she thought. Angela gathered her things and set off to go home, and she looked back on the flawless park she had visited. 

* * *

Once she walked out of the elevators, the angel set her keys down and took a sip of water. She glared at her phone in her hand, biting her lip.  _ Just go for it, Angie. You’re going to worry too much about it and you’ll never get it done. Do it. _ The doctor set the rest of her things down and vigorously dialed the ninja’s number as she sat on her bed. She held the phone to her ear and fiddled with her other hand as she waited for him to pick up. 

_ *Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing. Riiiiiing.*  _

(Genji) - “Hello Angela.”

(Angela) - “Hi Genji… I wanted to talk with you about something.”

(Genji) - “I already know what it is. I knew I wasn’t good enough for you. You should have talked to me about it first instead of confiding in my best friend. That really hurt me, you know.”

(Angela) - “I know, I am so sorry- I just was too scared to hurt your feelings… but the truth is, I can’t be with you. I came to terms with myself and I was not happy with you, but please do not think it’s your fault or put yourself down… that’s the last thing I want.”

(Genji) - “It’s too late for that, Angela. I understand what you are saying. It’s time I find another path.”

(Angela) - “I’m going to go now… I hope you understand. I hope you don’t hate me, and I hope you have a wonderful life Genji. I just can’t be with you like this. I-”

_ *Genji hangs up.* _

She dropped her phone on the bed and gave a forced sigh, falling back onto the mattress. She didn’t know what or how to think, all she knew was that she wasn’t okay. She knew things ended in a way she didn’t want, and she worried for the ninja. Tears welled up in her pale blue eyes, and she’d just lay there for a moment… almost having no thoughts in her mind, yet not being able to control her tears. She looked at her phone. 

* * *

[2:23] - Messages - 

(Jesse McCree):  By the way doc, mis amigos said they’re going at around 5. Just thought to let ya know. Hope you’re doing alright.

* * *

Angela locked her phone and plugged it in to charge. After wiping away her tears, she took off her cardigan and turned in her bed. 

“Athena play Spotify please.”

“You got it doc.”

The angel sniffled as her heart synched with the beat of her music. 

𝆕  _ I, I wanna be happy again, I wanna fly. I wanna live, I wanna breathe, I wanna smile again oh. I wanna run, I wanna learn, wanna grow old with you, oh. I wanna see, I wanna see you happy ~  _ 𝆕


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah. Just - Pharah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely!! This is it - Fareeha makes an entrance. I hope you like it <3

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*. 

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*.

Angela tapped her watch to dismiss her alarm, and she took a quick look at it. [4:00 PM]. The dried tears on her face made it slightly difficult to yawn, but she managed. She got up and washed her face, readying herself to meet new acquaintances. Brushing her teeth and hair, she looked in the mirror and nitpicked all of her “flaws”. Her eyes drooped as she walked to her closet to pick her fit.  _ Bowling alley. Jesse. They are probably not the people I’m used to, so what would they think is appropriate? His friends are probably so cool…  _ Her hands glided across countless shirts (and dresses), and she remembered not to stress over it too much. Her hands drew out a lovely white long-sleeved blouse patterned with floral accents, black jeggings, and a white zip-up boots with a touch of a heel. She slid open her jewelry boxes and pulled out a combination of silver bracelets (some chain, some solid and one leaf-shaped) paired with a silver-chain single pearl necklace, and dangling earrings with a minuscule pearl at the end of each. After putting her outfit and accessories on, she did her makeup with silver and white cut-crease eye-shadow, pink lipstick to match the flowers on her shirt, and a little highlight to her cheekbones. She checked her watch. [4:30 PM].  _ Crap… I don’t have time to do my hair. It’s just a casual meet up anyways, right? I guess I’ll just use my signature ponytail. _ The doctor quickly did up her hair in a mid ponytail, gently pulling out some wispies on the sides of her head to frame her face delicately. She buttoned a classy yet comfortable and semi-casual trench coat over her outfit, and called a cab.

* * *

An accident near her apartment had made her arrive a little late, as it was 5:15. She paid and tipped the driver frantically, grabbing her purse and phone in a rush while stepping out of the cab. “Thank you so much! Have a lovely night,” she shouted while practically running to the alley. The cab drove off and she entered the building, taken back by all of the colorful lights bouncing across the room and loud music blasting through the speakers. She scanned the lanes and people playing at them, trying to figure out which group could  _ possibly  _ be Jesse’s friends. As she walked towards the lanes to start asking around, a worker behind the front counter called to her. 

“Miss! Excuse me! You need a pair of shoes before you go near the lanes!” Angela spun around and embarrassingly walked to the counter.

“Ah sorry! I haven’t been to a bowling alley since I was a child haha… Can I have a size 6 ½ please?” The worker picked a pair of shoes off of the tall shelves and slid it on the counter, leaning against it. 

“And are you bowling alone or with a group today ma’am?” Angela looked around with worry. 

“Um, well I’m with a group that’s already here but-” The lady smiled. 

“Alright, have fun! Enjoy your night. Next!” The doctor took the shoes and carried them at her side with her fingers curled. As her eyes neared the lane farthest from the door, she stopped in her tracks. It couldn’t be.  _ No… yes…? Is that the woman I’ve been seeing around? There’s no way…  _ Angela walked over to the lane, studying the woman and her friends up and down in disbelief. She took a strong and deep breath and (tried to) confidently stroll up to the group. After tapping one of them on the shoulder, she spoke in her naturally soft voice.

“Hello, excuse me..? Do you all happen to be friends with Jesse McCree?” 

At once, the group stopped talking and laughing and turned to face her. A tall and slender man emerged from the group and started towards her, looking down. 

“And you must be Angela huh? Jesse told us about ya.” 

Her heart thumped and sank down to her stomach as they all stared intently at her awaiting a response. She fiddled with her thumbs and took a few shaky breaths. 

“Yes- I’m sorry if I’m bothering you guys… I hope it’s not weird that I just showed up unannounced and all, heheh…”

The group dressed in  _ mostly  _ all black and leather simultaneously crossed their arms and the tall man squinted his eyes. 

“Yeah, you better be sorry. No one just comes in like that and-” they watched as her eyes widened with fear. “KIDDING! HAHAHA ANGELA! We’re just messin’ with ya mate, you’re always welcome if you’re a friend of Jesse’s. I’m Jameson, these scrubs call me a rat but eh don’t listen to those buggers,” he put his hands in his pocket. “These boys are Olivia  _ you can call her Sombra, _ Mako my bestest homie, Amélie the spicy one  _ kidding mate don’t take it personally,  _ and the last one by the table is Fareeha. She’s pretty badass, you don’t wanna mess with  _ that  _ one mate. Anyways, grab a ball and have fun, we’ll put ya in the list.” 

As quickly as they stopped talking before, the group turned back around and continued with their antics. She glanced at…  _ Fareeha is it? _ And stared as she just leaned against the table with her arms crossed. She still had those damn sunglasses on. 

Angela felt it and knew she was an oddball of the group, not like she wasn’t used to it though. Her hand reached for a 7 pound ball when the slim, black haired woman came to her side and smirked at her. 

“So, you are Angela, mm? I’m Amélie, and French if you couldn’t tell. I’m surprised a person like you is vith Jesse, au did zis happen?” The woman’s eyes held a sort of intimate yet fierce glare, and her left eyebrow raised. The doctor smiled and laughed uncomfortably. 

“Yes… I knew I wouldn’t be like his other friends, you are all so... bold. But Jesse and I are old university friends, we just have a good connection so we always kept in touch. What about you?” The woman put a hand on her hip and sighed. 

“Is a very long story. You should get to know ze group. But do  _ not  _ get pushy vith Fareeha. Ze rat warned you for a reason. Oui?” Angela’s eyes darted towards the intense woman and back at Amélie. 

“Understood. Thank you for being kind to me, hahah.” Amélie nodded and sat down to wait for her turn. 

They were saying not to mess with the woman, but what could be so bad about her? Sure, she seemed pretty badass, but  _ surely _ anything she did couldn’t be too harsh or fatal to the point where things got dangerous. Right?  _ Maybe I’ll talk to her when everyone is more separated and tired. Once we’re all leaving… right.  _

* * *

For countless hours, the group had paid for more games and they played far into the night. Jesse’s friends actually took to her pretty well and overall welcomed her into the group, though she wasn’t really their “normal” type. She exchanged numbers and social media accounts with them, and drank and ate bowling alley food among the friends. Cheap, and not bad. She had been laughing with the group at a stupid joke Jameson made when her eyes drifted towards Fareeha again, and she had still been standing there and watching the people in the alley play, tapping her foot to the music every now and again. She swallowed her bite of hotdog and cleared her throat, checking her watch. 

“Ah everyone, it’s kind of late don’t you think? It’s Sunday after all, and I have a long shift tomorrow.” [11:32 PM]. The group checked their phones as Sombra bowled the last ball for the game they had been playing.  _ Strike. _

Jameson slicked back his hair as he sighed, “Ah you’re right mate. Didn’t even realize. Guess we should all go home then, forgot I had work too.” The rest of the group looked up at the scores and Mako let out a deep belly laugh as his score topped all of the others by a huge margin. 

“You always win Mako. Just wait until I get my hands on those computers,” Sombra picked at her nail and stared the large man down. “But you’re right Angela. Can we call you Angie? Sounds better.”

The angel looked at the purple haired woman and nodded, “Yes that’s alright, I like Angie actually.” 

The group nodded back. “Right then. Thanks for stopping by and playing with us mate, we all had a good time. You’re welcome to chill with anyone whenever you’d like, just shoot a text,” Jameson grinned and held out a fist to fist-bump. The doctor gave a weak -bump- and smiled. 

“And thank  _ you  _ all for welcoming me, I had a wonderful time. It’s nice to make new friends… I’ll see you all later!” The four of them smiled and they each gave a quick wave goodbye as they put on their jackets and grabbed their belongings. 

“See ya Fareeha,” Jameson shouted with his back to her as the group walked away. “Yeah,” the woman replied in a sharp tone.

Fareeha took off her sunglasses and rubbed at her eyes, taking a sip from the cola she had ordered. When she noticed Angela was still putting her boots on and glancing at her every now and then, she jolted and slid her sunglasses back on. When the doctor returned the bowling shoes and came back to the lane to collect her things, she turned to Fareeha, wanting to just  _ go for it _ . She casually strolled over to the woman and placed her purse on the table, holding her phone down in both of her hands in front of her. She cleared her throat. 

“Excuse me…? You must be Fareeha?” the doctor smiled. The woman took a single breath and looked directly at the angel. 

“Yeah. You can say Pharah or Fareeha. Doesn’t matter,” she uncrossed her arms, putting her hands in her pockets. “Need something or what?” 

Angela gulped and shook her head. “Ah, no, I just wanted to introduce myself since we didn’t talk at all tonight, and you’re a friend of Jesse’s. Plus you seem… really cool,” the doctor shook her head in disbelief of her audacity to say those words. Fareeha did nothing as she stood there for a few seconds, then pulled out the tall chair to sit. She jerked her head towards the table, motioning for Angela to sit next to her. And so she complied. 

“I’m Angela, I’m not sure if you heard earlier! Haha… but it’s nice to meet you Fareeha,” she folded her hands in her lap. 

The woman rested her elbow on the table beside them and sighed. “You already know my name. Nice to meet you too.”

Angela nervously laughed and looked down. “I’m sorry I’m bad at talking, I’m not much of a socializer. I just wanted to get to know you, you seem really cool and- actually! I saw you a couple days ago at a bakery and-” she cut herself short, realizing she could be sounding  _ questionable. _

Fareeha’s silence for a couple of seconds was intense. “Stalking me huh…” she tapped her foot on the floor. Angela gasped lightly and shook her head, putting her hand on her opposite arm for comfort. 

“I’m just giving you a hard time Angela. I’ve seen you around too. You’re that miracle doctor aren’t you? When I was getting my prosthetic, they mentioned your name and showed me your picture, saying you’re pretty much  _ the best _ in the world. You would have done my prosthetics for me if you hadn’t been out of town.” 

Angela took a breath of relief.  _ Glad I didn’t get on her bad side, at least not yet…  _ “Wow, I did not know that. I’m just glad it worked out for you in the end! Hopefully…” the doctor rubbed her arm. “So, why did you need a prosthetic, if you don’t mind me asking? Amputation?”

The woman turned her head away from Angela. “Right. Got bad gunshot wounds to my arm in Iraq, had to get it amputated. Sometimes I miss it. Sometimes I don’t.”

“Your arm or the battles?” the doctor joked, only to be answered with a cold stare. Her heart sank.

“My arm. Could never miss the battles. I was a SEAL, fucked me up for life.”

Angela’s eyes widened and her hand came to her mouth. “You… were a SEAL? That’s an incredible feat for someone, let alone a woman… I admire you for that. Thank you for serving.” She put a hand on her chest in admiration.

Fareeha said nothing, but looked at the doctor again and nodded. “And thank you for serving, the medical front lines are never easy either.” 

The angel smiled, never hearing that from someone before.  _ She’s not as bad as they say she is. _

“Of course, but nothing compares to what you have accomplished. I couldn’t even imagine being in your position and achieving what you did, I-” 

Fareeha cut her off abruptly, “ _ You  _ save lives.  _ I  _ took them. Some of them... couldn’t know if it was justified. Don’t glorify my actions, Angela. Don’t pretend.” She grinded her teeth, and her fist balled up. 

After a short silence, Angela placed a hand on Fareeha’s and spoke softly.  _ Fuck. Might have made a bad choice but here we go. _

“You did what you were told to do. You went into training for a reason, that reason being defending your country and what you love. I am not glorifying your actions, I’m understanding them, Fareeha.” 

The soldier pulled her hand away and put it in her pocket, looking away from the doctor.  _ Did I say the wrong thing?  _ Angela thought.

“Thanks. You’ve got a good heart Zielger,” she nodded, still with her unsmiling face. 

“Of course. You will always have my respect. And I think you have a good heart too, I can  _ see  _ people you know.”

Fareeha looked away. “So why did you come here? Just wanted to meet Jesse’s friends?”

Angela looked down. “Well, actually yes- I don’t really have many friends in general… and I’ve needed someone to talk to after ending a… “relationship” with someone. And Jesse offered.”

Fareeha nodded. “I see. Well welcome to the group. It’s been a while since we last had a new face, it’s not bad. We usually go out like this on weekends. You’re welcome to join like James said.”

“Well thank you very much. You’re not so bad, actually. I think I’ll come to these things more often!” Angela smiled.

_ Not so bad? Those bastards. _ Fareeha sighed. “Sounds good. When are you gonna go home?”

The doctor checked her watch. [11:58 PM]. Her eyes saddened. “Right… It is pretty late. But I’m enjoying talking to you! What time does this place close?”

Fareeha’s eyes moved in thought.  _ Enjoying talking to me. Hm. _

“Closes at 2:00 AM. But you should probably get going, you don’t wanna work a long shift on little rest.” She shrugged.

Angela looked down. “Right… I should then.” Just as she was gathering her things, the lights in the alley severely dimmed, and a blue-ish light swept over the building. Angela had been wearing a white shirt and boots, so they glowed pretty intensely in the light. She jumped back, surprised at her bright articles of clothing and gasped. Fareeha slightly laughed inside, standing in front of the angel. 

“That’s the 12 AM “glow lights” as we call it. Anything white that you wear glows pretty brightly, it’s cool.” Fareeha watched as the doctor pulled at and stretched her shirt, wiggling her feet in her boots to watch them glow.  _ What a silly girl. _

Angela laughed wholeheartedly and sighed in content, smiling at Fareeha. Still in a laugh-like voice, Angela picked up her things, “Sorry hahah, I just love glowy things. And I’m pretty stupid-” she giggled. Fareeha held back a smile. 

“Don’t be, it’s funny,” she picked up her keys. “Need a cab?” 

Angela raised her eyebrows and grinned. “Oh, I can call it- thank you though!” She gave her a closed-eyes wide smile.

“No problem,” she said with a single head nod. “Thanks for talking to me tonight. It was nice.”

“Of course, I really enjoyed it! Actually- would you want to talk again next weekend?” the angel awaited.

“Really. You wanna.” the soldier said skeptically. “There’s this park by the mall. I’m hard headed but it’s nice to relax there sometimes.”

_ That park?! Oh I’m going to die, this is going to be so fun. _ Angela perked up. “That sounds lovely!! Oh, here is my number so we can text- if you want.” She scribbled her digits on a small notepad she kept in her purse and tore out the page, offering it to Fareeha. The woman took it between two fingers and folded it, placing it in her top jacket pocket. 

“Thanks Angie. See you around, stay safe.” Fareeha gave a salute and turned, walking out the door with the same vibe she had on the day at the bakery. 

Angela smiled as she called the cab, and she put the pad back in her purse.  _ You did it Angela. You have a friend… the coolest one at that. Don’t screw up. _


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela finally get the chance to grow closer, and they strengthen their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So this is a chapter on the longer side (even though all of my chapters are really really short anyways haha). I wanted to give Fareeha and Angela time to process things, I knew when I started coming up with a story, I didn't want to rush a relationship. I wanted to keep the ideas semi-realistic.  
> But I hope you like this chapter! Thanks <3

**[Tuesday, April 12, 2078 - 11:30 PM]**

\- [Messages] - 

(Jameson): gday angie mako n I are gonna go to lunas bar on friday if u wanna come

sombras comin but idk about the rest of em

(Angela): Hello Jameson, thank you for offering but bars aren’t really my thing. Plus, I’m going somewhere with Farehah! :)

(Jameson): you spell it Fareeha. no way ur going somewhere with that one mate

(Angela): Thank you for letting me know, it’s a difficult name haha. But yes, we’re going to a park! We talked for a while after you all left and she isn’t bad.

(Jameson): hang on YOU talked to the hawk? we call er that sometimes bc that damn stare

(Angela): Yes I did. She is quite intense, but I know she is a good person. Thanks again for the offer!

(Jameson): wow thats wild 

good luck with that one cya angie

(Angela): Goodbye Jameson!

* * *

**[Wednesday, April 13, 2078 - 10:47 PM]**

\- [Messages] -

(Amélie): Angela Ziegler. Explain to moi how  _ you  _ talk to the hawk. Every time I try to talk à la femme elle me repousse. Impossible.

(Angela): Hi Amélie, well actually I just talked to her normally… I’m not sure what you’re asking. But Jameson and the other two are going to Luna’s bar on Friday, I’m not sure if you heard! ^^

(Amélie): Oui I heard. I’m going. I am watching you birdie, personne n'échappe à mon regard.

(Angela): Haha okay… I hope you all have a good time.

Angela sighed as she tossed the last piece of popcorn in her mouth. She leaned back on the couch and rubbed her thumb against the locked phone screen, breathing slowly.  _ I should have asked for her number too. She might not even text me. _

The doctor finished her movie and cleaned up, falling asleep swiftly out of pure tiredness.

* * *

**[Friday, April 15, 2078 - 8:46 PM]**

[Notifications]: Messages - Genji Shimada

The ping of her notification lit up the screen, and Angela snatched her phone from the counter. Her eagerness quickly died as she read the name, and she delicately set the phone back down. Her body leaned over as her arm propped up her chin on the marble, and she popped a cut of Swiss chocolate in her mouth with the other hand.  _ The fireworks will start soon. That would have been nice to see with someone. I wonder what everyone is up to now. _ Angela swiped to dismiss the notification as she unlocked her phone and opened the messages app.

* * *

\- [Messages] -

(Angela): Hey James, how is the night going for you all?

(Jameson): its going great angie you shoulda been here

didya do anything with fareeha yet

(Angela): No. I got off early today in case she texted me, but she hasn’t yet. I’m sure we’ll go tomorrow haha! But I’m glad you all are having a nice night.

(Jameson): yea dont expect too much

i gotta go mate sombras betting this guy on shots n shes gonna get all riled up again

cya

(Angela): Bye, Jameson.

* * *

Her hands gently tied up her hair in a simple bun as the doctor put on her glasses and sighed sharply. She sat down at the dining table that had countless papers sprawled out across, and she grabbed her pen to get to work. Leaving work early had its consequences.

The deeper in the night it got, the heavier her eye bags felt.  _ I should get it all finished tonight so I don't have to worry about it on the weekend. Yes.. you got this Angie. _

"Athena, play Spotify for me please. My relaxing playlist will you?"

"Sure thing."

She brewed herself a cup of mocha and slid the platter of chocolates close to her.  _ I shouldn't be eating this much chocolate.  _ The occasional bite followed by a couple of sips calmed her down as she tried to get through her paperwork smoothly.  _ Why are they right about a doctor’s handwriting? It’s almost like my perfect lettering flipped a switch when I graduated from medical school.  _ Angela continued to scribble throughout her work, slightly rushing but always certain to make no errors. You can’t-  _ shouldn’t- _ lose a life over something so minuscule.  _ And you shouldn’t lose your sanity over something with an obvious solution. _

About halfway through the workload, the doctor let out a long yawn- and just then her phone  _ pinged.  _ Genji again? She turned over her phone. [11:08 PM]. 

\- [Messages] - 

(Unknown Number):  Hello Angela. This is Fareeha. Want to go to the park tomorrow?

Angela dropped the piece of chocolate she was holding and sat up in her seat, widening her eyes a bit.  _ Fareeha!  _

(Angela): Hi Fareeha, it’s good to hear from you! I would love to. What time are you thinking?

(Fareeha): Your call.

(Angela): What about 2:00? I have some paperwork I need to finish up in the morning and my eyes are about to glue shut haha. 

(Fareeha): Alright. I’ll see you then.

(Angela): See you, Fareeha! Have a good night! ^^

Though her thumbs left the screen, her smile didn’t leave her face.  _ Thank goodness she texted. I thought things went sour.  _ She spent a couple more minutes signing and reading the last parts of a document, and she slid the papers together in neat stacks of  _ finished _ and  _ unfinished.  _ She’d only gotten half of her work done, but she was too tired to lose sleep over it. She dragged herself to the bed and fell onto it, mumbling as she drifted off. 

“Athena… turn off the lights… set an alarm…”

“What time do you want me to set it for?”

“Angela?”

“I will set it for 8:00 AM.”

* * *

After the alarm went off, the angel wasted no time finishing up her paperwork. She grabbed a bagel and spread strawberry cream cheese on it, poured a small glass of milk, and started sifting through the  _ unfinished _ stack. Her eyes darted left to right at lightning speed, and her pen movements were only interrupted by a bite of the bagel here and there.  _ You can do this Angie. You should get there early to get accustomed. _ She put on another playlist and worked swiftly, getting into a groove like the night before. 

She had gotten to the last dozen papers at around noon, and her mind was exhausted. After the last one was written off, she leaned back in the chair and stretched her arms out in front of her, letting out a  _ phew. _ She raised her watch. [12:13 PM].  _ Alright! This is going to be a great day. _ Her elevator buzzed right as she was about to stand up. 

*Bzzzt.*  **Doctor Ziegler, you have Genji Shimada here to see you.**

Her face dropped, shoulders tensed. She rushed to the elevator and pressed the button. “Okay, tell him to wait one moment…”

The angel quickly cleaned up the table and put on a more formal outfit, setting the dishes in the golden sink and tying up her hair.  _ Please Genji… just this one last time. _ She made her way to the elevator and rode down to the lobby, clearing her throat and preparing for the worst, clasping her hands in front of her. The door  _ dinged _ and slid open. Genji had been standing by the front desk, dressed in a semi-formal fit. He turned when the doors opened, and uncrossed his arms. Angela took a single step out of the elevator and heard the doors  _ whoosh _ behind her, forcing an awkward smile. The ninja took a step towards her. 

“Hello, Angela. I wanted to talk with you for a little bit,” he rubbed his neck, “If that is okay.” She let out a sigh of relief and nodded with uncertainty. “Ah yes that’s okay… let’s go up.” Angela pressed the elevator button, turning around to wait for it. Once it opened, the two rode silently up to the 41st floor. 

The doors opened, and they stepped out into the luxury. The doctor sat down at the dining table and put her hand on her forehead. “What did you want to talk about?”  Genji took a seat next to her and folded his hands on the table. 

“Angela… I wanted to say I’m sorry for how I was. You needed space and I understand.” She looked up and gave a slight nod. 

The two talked about their “relationship”, and the seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Genji rambled about his conflicts within himself and how he wanted to change, and Angela mostly just nodded throughout the time. “I want to be a good man for you, Angela. I love you. I always want to be with you and spend time with you because you are amazing. So if you would like to, I would love to keep dating you.” He twiddled his thumbs on the table. She sighed and checked her watch. [2:34 PM]. She blinked slowly. “Look, Genji. I appreciate this and your willingness to talk to me. I just… I care about you too, but I’m not sure if I can keep going on dates with you right now. I am actually already late to go somewhere, I was going to meet up with some friends. But maybe later I will let you know, okay?” She gave a slight side smile and looked at him. 

He sighed and looked down. “Okay, Angela. Thank you for listening to me. And I’m sorry that you’re late.” He stood and fixed his clothing. 

“No worries. Thank you for coming.” She sat up in her seat and put her forehead in her palms out of stress. 

“Talk to you later, angel,” Genji waved as he walked himself to the elevator and closed the doors in front of him. Angela sighed from her chest and shook her head slowly, rubbing at her temples.  _ What do I feel? How do I decide? _ She pushed herself up with her hands on the table and cracked her knuckles. Her phone turned over in her hands and she unlocked her phone to see no notifications. Fareeha hasn’t texted or called. She locked the phone and set it on the table, dragging herself to the closet to pick an outfit.  _ I hope she’s still there. It seems like I stood her up. _ Her mind swirled as she pulled out a beautiful long-sleeved cotton white floral dress, warm enough for the cool weather but open enough so it didn’t get stuffy. The neckline was a very shallow and wide cut, almost reaching the end of her shoulders, and the bottom was flowy with a very slight and elegant ruffle to the seams. She paired it with classy white slip-on shoes decorated with diamonds bordering its shape; it had a kitty heel to it. She wore diamond studs and a simple thin chain bracelet held together by a diamond clasp, finishing the look with a short, almost choker-like silver necklace that hung perfectly to her collarbones. She did simple yet stunning makeup, brushing through her hair and tying it in a loose, elegant bun. She clipped the locks that fell over her eyes with straight, long, silver clips embellished with a pearl. To top it off, she pulled out the wispies like before and picked out a pastel yellow handbag for a pop of color. She was dressed up, but her mood contrasted it.  _ Let’s hope for the best. Put on a good face, Angie. _

* * *

She had a leisurely stroll to the park, not holding herself back from watching the world operate once more. She would check her phone every now and then, opening it to see no notifications. Her eyes would drift to see cars whooshing by, seeing people eat and laugh through the windows of countless eateries, and dogs happily walking alongside their owners on the sidewalks. Everything moved with a sort of rhythm; it was calming to watch. Her mind wandered as she walked to the park; she didn't have to think about where she was going. She had been thinking about getting a pet when the entrance to the park neared, and she studied the familiar elegant landscaping and designing she had seen before.  _ Okay. Walk in there… and hope for the best. _

Angela strolled into the park, deeply sighing and dropping her shoulders. She unlocked her phone and moved her thumbs across the screen.

* * *

\- [Messages] - 

(Angela): Hello Fareeha, are you still at the park?

…

(Fareeha): Yes.

Near the bridge.

(Angela): Okay, great.

* * *

The doctor furrowed her eyebrows in worry as she made her way to the area. She neared the bridge, and Fareeha was leaning back on a bench, one leg over her lap, and an arm on the back rest of the seat. Her sunglasses were flipped down as always. Angela walked towards the woman and looked down. “Hey, Fareeha.” 

The soldier didn’t move. “Hey.”

Angela held her hands in front of her, “I’m sorry for being extremely late… something came up. I hope you are not upset with me.” Fareeha set her leg down and sat up, looking at the doctor. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been here since noon.” She motioned with her head for the doctor to sit. Angela took a seat next to her, leaning forward and looking at the ground. There was silence for a moment, until Fareeha looked towards the angel and studied her outfit. She saw the effort she put in it, and how it still managed to look natural and normal. There had been trees littered around the park, one above the two by the bench, and little speckles of sunlight dotted the angel’s skin through the leaves. The wisps of hair she let out danced with the slight early spring breeze, and the angel sat in thought. Fareeha had taken all of this in, and studied her as the doctor’s elegant frame sat in silence.  _ Hmm. _

Angela shook her head and sat up, sighing. “I’m sorry I am not talking much. Something is on my mind.” 

The soldier put her hands in her jacket pockets. “It’s fine. I always got something on my mind too. Doesn’t hurt to talk about it.”

The doctor looked at the woman with an understanding look. “You’re right, Fareeha. I suppose we both could use some time to talk. It’s just what is on my mind is something silly and probably not as serious as yours.” 

Fareeha shrugged. “Doesn’t mean it isn’t important. We all have our demons,” the woman leaned forward, turning her head to the doctor, “so don’t think you’re not valid.” 

Angela looked at her with a soft smile. “Thank you, Fareeha. You really are a good person. I’m sorry you’ve had to go through terrible things.” 

The woman shifted in her seat, looking down. “You don’t have to say sorry for it. It’s part of my past. When those things become part of yourself, a part of your soul gets lost.” She put her hands back in her pockets. 

“I understand. However good people deserve to feel good, you know. And you deserve it,” Angela put her hands in her lap, “so if you ever need to talk about how you feel or need anything I am here. I’m more of a medical doctor rather than a psychologist- but I can try.” Fareeha looked at the angel and studied the care in her eyes. Something about her seemed to exude a sense of purity and comfort. 

“Thanks Angie. Don’t know why you’re being so nice to me.”

Angela shrugged politely. “Well, I know you are in lots of pain, and you shouldn’t be.” Fareeha understood the mirrored feelings in the doctor’s eyes. 

“And you are too Angela. What’s got an angel like you in pain.”

The doctor’s smile faded as she thought about Genji, and how her feelings couldn’t be solved. “It’s sort of a relationship issue… I ended things with someone and he wants to continue dating, I’m not sure if I should give him more chances since he seems to care and want to change-” 

Fareeha sighed and shook her head. “You see. That’s the issue. You keep worrying and going back to something that has only brought frustration and anxiety to your life. Why bother with it? People do that to you. And unless you put it all aside for good, it will haunt you for some time. I learned the hard way.”

Angela stared at the woman. “Wow… your words are meaningful. I am sorry to hear you went through so much, even more so than the war. But you’re right. I should stop re-thinking and start changing things. Thank you for the advice, Fareeha.” Angela smiled at her. 

“Don’t mention it.” Pharah took off her sunglasses to wipe them off, and the two made eye contact- and for the first time Angela saw a very minute smile across the soldier’s face. She had noticed a tattoo underneath the woman’s right eye, and she studied the fierce yet beautiful shape to her eyes. She had two hair beads framing her face, shining gold accents that complimented her deep skin tone well. A sleek bob fell to her shoulders, and a simple side bang swooped to the right. Once Fareeha put her sunglasses back on, she turned her head towards the pond. 

“The koi are beautiful, huh?” Angela followed her eyes. 

“Gorgeous. I’ve always loved watching them move through the water like silk, it’s calming.” 

Fareeha smiled. “Haha yeah. It’s calming to come here and relax. Takes my mind off of things.” 

Angela nodded. “Yes, I have actually only visited here once before today, last week. I should have come here sooner,” she rested her elbow on the back rest of the bench. “How often do you come here?”

Fareeha shrugged. “Whenever I can, and when I’m not with the group. They usually go somewhere fun so I only ever come here myself.” 

Angela laughed, sitting back in the chair. “Who says this isn’t fun? Actually, I just think it’s fun talking to you. You are a very interesting person, Fareeha.” The soldier looked down and smiled sideways, letting air out of her nose like a small laugh. 

“Thanks. You are pretty interesting too. It’s been a while since I had an actual conversation with someone. But you got me into it.”

Angela sighed contentedly. “Same goes for me. It’s hard for me to speak sometimes, but it is nice to have conversations like this. I would love to talk with you more, Fareeha.”

They looked at each other, and the soldier smiled. “That would be nice.” The two sat in silence for a while, enjoying the setting and each other’s presence. Angela’s phone rang, and she stood up and had walked to the willow grove to answer it. She looked at Fareeha and held up a finger, mouthing the words “ _ one moment,”  _ smiling.

Fareeha stared as she walked away. Angela’s movement was so fluid and elegant, and she seemed to glide through the air like a bird. The wind tousled the small tufts of blonde hair that fell out of the updo, and her hand rested calmly on her hip as her slender frame stood under the tree.  _ She could be a model.  _ Angela had been laughing and moving her hand as she was engaged in conversation, and Fareeha just watched. She felt a light motion on her lap, and a full, white flower blossom had landed on her lap from one of the trees. She picked it up and felt its soft, velvety petals between her fingers and studied its perfectly symmetrical shape. The petals were thin and delicate.  _ Like Angela. _

* * *

The doctor had wrapped up her call and made her way back to the bench, putting her phone back in her purse. She sat down and smiled at Fareeha. “Sorry about that! An old friend called, actually I think you know her because she’s also a friend of Jesse’s. Lena Oxton. We had a wonderful conversation,” Angela watched as the soldier played with the blossom.

“I know Lena, she’s cool. I’m glad you two caught up,” she held the flower in one hand, and offered it to Angela. “This fell in my lap. Thought you’d like it.” Angela accepted it and smiled, surprised at the feat. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful! I’m glad it’s almost spring, the flowers are always so lovely this time of year.” Fareeha smiled back. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty nice.” The woman watched as Angela played with the flower, and ended up accidentally ripping one of the petals. She gasped and looked up, cupping her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh! I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to rip it…” 

Fareeha chuckled and shook her head. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just a flower Angie. You’re silly.” Angela sighed from relief and embarrassment. Angela is so pure, Fareeha thought. The two smiled and sat there for a moment, thinking of what to say.

“Ah... Fareeha, I noticed you have a tattoo under your eye. Do you mind if I ask about its meaning?” Angela's eyes were written with wonder. Fareeha leaned back, sighed, and took off her sunglasses. The dark black tattoo fit her personality and eye shape well.

“This,” she pointed her gloved finger at the tattoo, “is the Eye of Udjat, or Eye of Horus as more people say. My mother has the Eye of Ra.” 

Angela’s eyes widened. “Ohhh, that sounds interesting,” she leaned in for a closer look, “what is the meaning?” 

Fareeha locked eyes with her, then looked to the left. “It’s a symbol of protection. Not for myself, it’s a symbol or promise to devote myself to the protection of others. It’s what means the most to me.” 

Angela put her hand on her chest and sighed. “Wow. That is amazing, Fareeha. I admire you even more.” 

The soldier gave a quiet smile. “Thanks. Since I’ve retired as a SEAL, now I work as a bodyguard for any place that hires me. It’s not the best job. But about the only one I can do well. Policing isn’t my thing. Tried it before.”

The doctor nodded. “I see. Did you enjoy being a SEAL?”

In that instant, Fareeha’s face went dull, and her posture stiffened. She didn’t say a word. Angela shuffled in her seat and looked down. “Oh- I’m sorry Fareeha, I forgot… You don’t need to talk about it. Let’s find another subject.” 

Fareeha was still. “It’s fine.” Angela scooted closer to her with a comforting look, and placed her hand on the soldier’s. “You will be okay, Fareeha. This will be okay.” The muscles in Fareeha’s body relaxed, and she looked at the angel. “Thank you, Angela. You’re very kind.” 

She smiled back at her, “No problem. You have my support.” 

* * *

For a couple of hours, the two of them continued to talk and observe everything in the park, relaxing in the serenity of it all. They had fed some fish and Fareeha had watched Angela chase butterflies hopelessly, leaving them laughing together. It had gotten close to the beginning of sunset when they sat back down on the bench.

Watching Angela’s pure face laugh and smile warmed a part of Fareeha’s heart that had been locked away for some time. Time seemed to slow when they talked. The doctor cleared her throat, looking at her watch. [6:55 PM]. 

“Wow… the time passed quite fast haha. I enjoy spending time with you,” Angela looked up at the strong woman. 

She smiled, “I do too. Thank you for helping me open up, Angie. It’s been really nice.” They both laughed softly and stretched their arms out. Angela sat up, putting the rest of her belongings back in her purse. She turned her head to Fareeha, “Hey, do you want to get some dinner? It is getting kind of late, and I know some wonderful places by the docks. It will be my treat!” 

The soldier put her hands in her pockets and sighed a smile, “Sure, I love seafood. You don’t have to pay. You’ve been too kind as it is.” 

Angela smiled. “We’ll just have to see when we get there. Have you dined at Fog Harbor Fish House? The food is fantastic,” she put her hand to her chest, “I’m sure you will love it. And if you don’t, we can get food someplace else.” 

They confirmed their plans and began to walk towards the entrance of the park. Fareeha spun her motorcycle keys on her finger, debating in her head. 

“I will call a cab and meet you there! I’m excited,” Angela dialed on her phone. The soldier squeezed her keys. “Actually would you-” the doctor looked up from her phone and raised her eyebrows. Fareeha’s face got hot, and she shook her head to say  _ it’s nothing _ while she waved good-bye and walked out of the park. Angela waved back, smiling into her phone in conversation.


	6. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha have a nice dinner together - almost like a first date without either of them knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ~  
> I'm sorry I haven't been posting many notes or making the summaries longer, I basically wrote this story all at once before posting it so - I see it as one entity rather than multiple stand alone chapters, if that makes sense. But thank you if you have gotten this far; it really means the world to me. Enjoy! :)

The heels of Angela’s shoes shook as the Harley rumbled to a stop in the parking lot. She waved and smiled as the soldier kicked up the stand and unfastened her helmet, waving back at the angel. She pulled the helmet up off of her head in a swift motion, obviously practiced and trained. Her gloves came off and went into the saddlebags that were fastened to the sides of the bike, and she hung the helmet on one of the handlebars. Angela walked over and greeted her, watching as she locked the saddlebags and took off her sunglasses, shaking her hair out of her face. She took off her leather jacket for the first time Angela had seen, and folded it over her arm as she gave a casual salute. 

“What’s up, Angie. Sorry I couldn’t be more dressed for this,” she put her hands in her jean pockets and shrugged politely. 

Angela waved a hand to the side in front of her and smiled, “Don’t worry about it, you look great! And it’s just dinner.” The doctor started turning and motioned with her hand for Fareeha to follow, and they waited in a line that snaked around a corner.

“Long line hmm?” Fareeha crossed her arms as they stood in the almost unmoving line. Angela leaned on one side of her hip and held her own arms to mirror the soldier. 

“Yes… I’m sorry about this, it didn’t cross my mind to think this is a very popular place. Especially on a Saturday night, haha,” she sighed, putting her cheek in her palm in worry. “I hope you don’t mind… sorry… I could have called the owner and gotten us some seats, but I just feel so bad for the people that got here and-” 

Fareeha chuckled and shook her head in a playful way, leaning her head back, “Ahhh there you go again. Letting your worry for others just leap out of your heart. Don’t apologize Angie, I’m patient.” She gave a warm smile. Angela just showed a slight grin back and nodded, and the two talked for a while as the front of the line inched closer to their spot. The angel tilted her head up as her eyes glided across the could-painted sky, watching them move ever so slightly in the dimming evening light. She watched the clouds; Fareeha watched the angel. She appreciated the absolute wonder and fascination that regularly came across Angela’s face, whether she was watching the koi glide through the water, or watching the tall meadow grass dance through the park breeze. She seemed almost child-like, yet still mature and elegantly refined. 

* * *

The pair stepped up to the front of the restaurant, and a waitress smiled at them. “Would you two like an indoor seat or an outdoor seat? We have tables in the open dining room, but we also have some seats in a closed off area for some privacy.” The doctor glanced past the waitress and out the window that outstretched to a view of the beach, and Fareeha cleared her throat. “Outside please.”

“Okay, right this way!” 

Angela looked at Fareeha’s smug face and smiled lightheartedly. Fareeha led, and once they approached the table, she pulled out Angela’s chair and laid her jacket on the backrest of her own seat. She sat with her elbows propped up on the table, opening the menu and holding it at an angle in front of her. Angela hung her purse on the corner of the chair and laid the menu flat on the table, glossing over the options and then moving her eyes up to Fareeha. 

“You read my mind, huh,” the angel smirked as she leaned her cheek on her palm from a half-closed fist, locking eyes with the woman in front of her. 

“I saw you eyeing the tables out here. And you seem to really like the outdoors,” she said, shrugging a single shoulder. 

“You’re right about that. It’s always so peaceful but still interesting and beautiful,” she went on, staring into the clouds. They had started to merge into deep oranges and reds, the hues of the sky flowing flawlessly from one to the next. The sun had started to descend for its rest, and the streaks of light left in the air coalesced into light violets and gorgeous bold crimsons. Tufts of cloud feathered out into the early dusk sky, and Angela could sit there for days; she could study the world above her as if it was its own entity. Without moving her eyes from the clouds, Angela spoke in a dreamy tone. 

“You know, sometimes I feel like I belong up there. In the clouds. It would be ultimate peace, and I could watch over the world from there,” she sat up, clearing her throat, “sorry, I just think about that sometimes. I should probably look at the menu.” 

Fareeha smiled softly and looked closer at her menu.  _ “You’re an angel, of course you belong up there,” _ she muttered while reading the food options, almost like she didn’t want Angela to hear. “Ah, this food is pretty expensive,” Fareeha thought out loud while scratching her chin. 

“Don’t worry, get whatever you’d like! It’s my treat!” the doctor smiled. 

“I can’t just let you pay for all of this. I don’t like leeching-” 

Angela cut her off with a sigh, and she rested her elbows on the table to lean forwards and look at her. “Fareeha. It’s alright, it’s a gift to you! This shall be a toast to the beginning of our friendship,” she said, cupping her empty wine glass and raising it to the middle of the table. “Alright?”

Fareeha laughed and took her glass to Angela’s to complete the toast.  _ She’s amazing. _

“So what would you like?” the angel asked, glossing over the menu and fiddling with a strand of her hair. “I’m thinking about getting the shrimp cocktail if you’d like to share some with me.”

Fareeha nodded. “Great. I’m looking at the clam chowder,” she looked at Angela as the doctor raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you just pick that because it’s the cheapest item?” 

Fareeha sighed. “Perhaps. It’s the guilt, Angie.” 

Angela set her menu down, folding her hands on the table. “Fareeha. What do you  _ really _ want?” The soldier bit the side of her lip, bouncing her leg under the table. “Lobster sounds good right now. But-”

“Lobster Tails it is! If you don’t order it, I will Fareeha-”

“Okay okay,” Fareeha chuckled, leaning back and resting her hands in her lap. The chime of the bell tinkled as an omnic waiter came from the restaurant door to take their orders. 

**“Would you like to know the specials?”**

“No, that’s okay,” Angela flipped through the menu, “I’ll have your Louis Roederer, Brut Premier please.” 

**“Full bottle?”** The waiter hovered politely with his hands folded in front of him. 

“Yes please. And for the meal, I will have a jumbo shrimp cocktail, dozen oysters, and the garlic roasted Dungeness Crab, thank you.” She folded her arms on the table, smiling at the waiter and then looking at Fareeha. 

**“And for you ma’am?”**

Fareeha scratched her head and flipped through the menu, sighing. “Can I have…” she looked at Angela, who smiled back and nodded while raising her eyebrows in anticipation. “The… lobster tails please,” she closed the menu, handing it to the waiter.

**“Would you like any of our wines or champagnes? Or shall I get you a glass of water?”**

“Water is fine. Thanks,” she rested her elbows on the table. The waiter nodded, taking Angela’s menu and gave a slight bow.  **“Your meals will be here shortly.”**

Angela chuckled, “See, that wasn’t so bad. You will really like their lobster by the way, I have ordered it many times here.” Fareeha smiled, “I bet it’s amazing. Can’t wait.” 

The doctor laugh-sighed, resting her chin in her palm. She looked at Fareeha with restful eyes. “I’m happy we talked today, I have lots of fun with you Fareeha. To be honest… I was looking forward to this all week,” she grinned, “I don’t get many chances to go out with a friend like this.” 

Fareeha raised an eyebrow, smiling. “All week? I’m not that interesting Angie.”

“You are! Actually… I left work early on Friday in case you wanted to do something,” she looked down in thought. 

Fareeha sat up with concern and furrowed her brow. “Wait- you went home for that? I’m sorry Angie.. If I knew you wanted to do something I would have texted sooner. I shoulda given you my number too-” she dropped her smile, holding her clasped hands to her mouth. Angela placed her hand close to Fareeha on the table and spoke lightly. 

“No, don't worry! I just had to take some paperwork home but it wasn’t too much. I was excited for our time together,” she smiled, “let’s just enjoy this. No worrying. You deserve a break too, Fareeha.”

_ For me… left work for me. And I waited until today. I’m sorry, Angela. _

Fareeha nodded and folded her arms as they continued with light chatter, watching the sky dim and the waves rush to shore. The waiter had brought Angela’s wine and a glass of water to the table and poured the Roderer, assuring them that their food would be there shortly. The later it got, the lower the temperature dropped. Angela had been wearing the same dress from the park and though it was long-sleeved, it wasn’t very warm for cooler temperatures. She’d started rubbing her arms and would glance into the restaurant every now and then, looking for the waiter. Fareeha studied the angel, and made a decision. “You cold?”

Angela turned her head towards the soldier and put her hands in her lap. “Just a little bit, but I am alright,” she smiled as Fareeha sat up. The woman reached for the jacket she left on the backrest and offered it to Angela at the side of the table. “I’m not cold anyways, I don’t mind,” she assured the angel, as she refused to take it at first. A shiver came across her body, and she reluctantly accepted the jacket, giving Fareeha a thankful look. “That is very kind, Fareeha. Thank you… I just hope you are not cold as well.” 

“Don’t mention it. I’m good. And it’s the least I could do. You’re giving me a nice meal,” Fareeha shrugged. Angela smiled, wrapping herself in the jacket and nodding as she studied her friend closer. Fareeha had been wearing a simple black long-sleeved undershirt with a short turtleneck, and a thin gold chain with the Eye of Ra dangling as a pendant. A childhood gift from her mother. The shirt was form fitting, and since her jacket had been off, Angela could see her defined muscles through the cloth. She must train a lot, Angela thought.  _ She’s very fit… I don’t do anything. You’re so lazy, Angela.  _

* * *

They continued with light chatter through the night, talking about interests and plans for the future. Their meals arrived after some time, and they ate in peace. Fareeha laughed as she watched the angel struggle with the crab legs, trying to use the metal shell cracker but ultimately having it slip every time. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, laughing. "This happens every time I order crab, I don't know why I put myself through this again haha," she set the tool down, wiping her hands on the cloth napkin in her lap and taking a bite of a small potato. Fareeha smiled, wiping her mouth and motioning with her hand for Angela to pass the plate. The doctor looked up confused, tilting her head. Fareeha swallowed her food and motioned once more with her hand until Angela slid the plate to the soldier. Fareeha cracked her knuckles and picked up a full, thick crab leg, and snapped it in half with almost no effort. She did the same with the rest of the legs and pulled the meat out in full, plump strips, laying them out on the plate after discarding the shells into a bucket on the side of the table. Nonchalantly, she slid the plate back to Angela and continued with her meal. Angela sat there dumbfounded, her jaw slightly hanging open. She looked at the plate, then at Fareeha. 

“I- Thank you, wow. I couldn’t do that if my life depended on it- those shells are rock solid,” she smiled, dipping the meat into the cup of butter and savoring the meal. 

“Don’t mention it,” Fareeha shrugged politely, smiling back at the angel. She put a piece of lobster in her mouth, looking up at the sky as she thought.  _ I haven’t smiled this much since… hmm. Didn’t even notice. _

* * *

They finished up their meals, and Angela sipped the last of her wine from the glass. She tidied up the table, picking a laminated sheet of paper from a stand on the side. She turned it around and placed it in front of Fareeha, folding her arms on the table. 

“Would you want some dessert?” the angel politely inquired, turning her head slightly and holding her hand to the side of her mouth like she would whisper. “We can just split one if you would like, they are quite large.”

Fareeha quietly laughed and shook her head, sitting up. “Ah I think I’m alright, thank you though. I feel pretty full.” Angela nodded. “Okay! I hope you enjoyed your meal at least, haha.”

“Of course I did, it was really good. Thank you for this night, Angie,” she wiped her hands and smiled. 

“It was my pleasure. I hope we can do this again sometime,” Angela raised her finger and called the waiter for the check. 

**“Here you are madame, we hope you have enjoyed your meals.”**

“Thank you,” Angela politely smiled as the waiter placed the check on the table. Fareeha’s eyes glanced down in a quick motion, and her eyes read a bold  **$887.53.** Her eyes widened with shock as Angela reached for the check and wrote out a tip, placing her card on the tab and handing it back to the waiter with a smile. 

**“Thank you madame. I will be back shortly.”**

The waiter hovered away with the check as Angela took off the jacket, gathering her things into her purse and holding the jacket out to Fareeha. The soldier took it, folding it over her arms and clearing her throat. 

“Angie… that check was pretty heavy. I have to pay you back in some way.” Angela smiled at the woman and shook her head. 

“Don’t worry about it. I just hope you had a good time, really,” she shrugged, “and getting to talk to someone again is an amazing gift as it is. You happen to be a really cool someone as well.” Fareeha’s heart thumped, and she smiled at the angel. “You are an amazing person, did you know that Angie?” She looked up at the stars that had formed in the deep night sky. “In the short time we talked, you helped me open up and forget about my guilt for the past. And you have been nothing but kind to me.” Angela looked up, smiling to herself. 

“Thank you. You are a good person too, Fareeha.”

* * *

After the waiter brought the check back, Angela put away her card and the two stood to leave. The omnic waved at Angela as she waved back, and they walked to Fareeha’s Harley. The soldier had been putting on her gear while they chatted, and her hands grasped the helmet as Angela cleared her throat. She lifted her watch and read the time. [9:46 PM]. “Ah, Fareeha?” 

The woman looked up and raised her eyebrows. “Mmm?”

Angela rubbed her wrist and looked to the side. “I thought it would be nice if you came to my apartment. I know we spent many hours together today already, so you can have your time if you don’t want to,” she watched as Fareeha placed her helmet on her side and held it with her arm, putting the other hand in her pocket. “You want to keep talking to me?”

Angela shrugged and nodded, giving an awkward light laugh. Fareeha smiled. “I would love to go. You are too kind, Angela.” The angel gave an excited look and pulled out her phone. “Great! I will text you the address, I’ll wait for you in the lobby.” 

Fareeha nodded, slipping her helmet over her head and putting the address in her GPS. “Sounds good. I’ll see you there, Angie.”

  
Angela waved as Fareeha hopped onto the bike and kicked up the stand. Fareeha returned a formal salute, and twisted the handle for a  _ rrrrrrumble. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely!! So this is where I left off before deciding to post my progress, I'm currently still in the process of writing chapter 7- but if you somehow want to read more or like the story, I'll be sure to post the next chapters and updates ASAP. Love you <3


End file.
